Let Her Go
by Dutchess Frost
Summary: The one time, the only time Chat left Ladybug to patrol alone for a too-good-to-be-true opportunity, was of course the one time Ladybug ends up injured. The one time he let her go. Just his luck. Oh, and now she's akumatized! ((T for minor violence/blood)
1. Just His Luck

Adrien frowned at the schedule Natalie promptly handed to him. Sure, it was his usual day-to-day routine- school, fencing practice, a photo shoot at 5- so why was there a meeting scheduled for him at 7? Mind running a million miles an hour, the events of the previous night a dampener on his mood, he turned up to Natalie. "Er, Natalie, what's this?"

Natalie stiffened but turned around. "Your father has requested to have a dinner with you tonight, at the new restaurant in Paris."

"He has?"

"Yes, I have." Adrien turned his blond head to the doorway and watched his tall, posed father stroll into the room in a very business-like manner. "It has been drawn to my attention that we don't not have a strong bond. I would request you join me for dinner tonight."

The gears turning in Adrien's mind, he felt alive, like electricity was being coursed through his body, all the way down to his finger tips. He couldn't prevent the grin splitting across his face as he leaped up from his chair at the breakfast table and wrapped his father in a tight hug. Sure, the dinner invitation was more business-like than parent-like, but Adrien was grateful all the same that his father was making some sort of effort to bond with him. It was almost too good to be true!

Gabriel Agreste stiffened. "If you could remove yourself and get to school-"

"On it, father! Thanks so much!"

Bounding with happiness, Adrien almost skipped out of the dining room, the lump in his pocket annoyed by the motion. He went out the doors, outside the gates, and into the limo that would take him to school. _Almost too good to be true!_

Gabriel Agreste straightened his tie. "Natalie, I will be in my study. Do not disturb me."

His faithful assistant bowed her head and murmured assurance as the fashion designer moved down the stairs. The plan was falling into place.

* * *

 ** _Well you only need the light when it's burning low_**

* * *

Marinette yawned tiredly as she sat up in bed. "Mmm... Tikki... I had this weird dream... Chat Noir and I had an argument or something like that..."

"That was no dream." The little red kwami buzzed around her owner's head. "Marinette-"

The girl with the black-blue hair gaped at the kwami, remembrance flashing through her brain in a matter of seconds. "Oh my god... Tikki, did I really say that?"

"I'm afraid so," the kwami confessed. "When you had purified the akuma, Chat Noir leaned over to kiss your hand, and when you pushed him away, he asked if you could ever return his feelings..."

Marinette, teen super heroine, shook her head frantically, "Tikki, no! I can't believe..." she choked on her words.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette," Tikki whispered. "You told him you liked someone else."

"I crushed his heart," Marinette moaned. "Tikki, I feel so bad..."

The red fairy rested comfortingly on Marinette's head. "I'm sure it'll be all right, Marinette. You and Chat Noir have been partners forever! It'll be fine, you'll see."

"No," the teen moaned, flopping backwards on her bed dramatically. "I feel so bad! I shouldn't have told him that- what if it drives a riff in our partnership?! Chat Noir's one of my best friends- I don't know what I'd do without him."

"Then you need to tell him that," the kwami coaxed. "Let him know that."

She took a shaky breath. "You're right, Tikki. Tonight on patrol I'll let him know I never wanted to hurt him."

Tikki flew in a somersault, smile stretched across her face. "That's the spirit, Marinette!"

"Yeah," she murmured, confidence slowly filling her body. "Tikki, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

"Because you always are!" Tikki said with a giggle.

Marinette grabbed her pig tails and let out a loud gasp. "Oh no! I have school at 8:00!" She whipped her head around to read her alarm clock. "It's 7:51!"

Tikki giggled as the teen dashed back and forth across her room, throwing her science homework into her pink bag and then gathering up the rest of her notes. Changing out of her pajamas and into her school clothes was done in record time. Grinning, the tiny red fairy fluttered into Marinette's purse. "All set!" Marinette yelled something about changing the alarm on her clock and leaped down the stairs, three at a time. Her mother, learning to accept her daughter's tardiness, held out a brown paper bag that Marinette snatched on her way out the door, calling back her good-byes and love for her parents. Sabine smiled and shook her head.

* * *

 ** _Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_**

* * *

"I'm... here..." Marinette gasped for breath as she tumbled into the classroom, tripping over her own feet and sprawling onto the floor. Mme Bustier sighed.

"Marinette, you're just on time." Sighing with relief, the black-blue haired girl gathered her things and moved up to her seat, where her best friend Alya was already waiting. Alya clicked her tongue and shook her head as an exhausted Marinette smacked her head off the desk.

Adrien watched her peculiarly. Nino was continuously questioning about his good mood, and all he said was that 'his father came around' and Nino seemed slightly dissatisfied. But Marinette didn't just look exhausted- she looked emotionally conflicted too, her eyebrows were screwed up and she was biting her lips, like she was pondering something. Shrugging it off, he faced the front as Mme Bustier began the lesson.

Alya had to snap her fingers in front of her best friend's face multiple times to get her to concentrate- she seemed more out of it than usual. And the fact she was half-asleep at her desk didn't help. Being a good friend, she'd question her- AFTER school.

* * *

 ** _Only know you love her when you let her go_**

* * *

The school day passed extremely quickly. Adrien spent the entire day counting down the minutes until 7:00, minute by minute. Eventually it became extremely boring.

When the day was over with the usual toll of the bell, Alya hoarded Marinette away to interrogate- er, _question_ her best friend. Adrien walked out onto the front steps, wanting to sit down and relax with Nino for a few minutes before he had fencing practice. But no such luck. One Chloe Bourgeois had something else on her mind.

"Adrihoney!" A certain blonde, stuck-up female squealed as she lunged forwards and wrapped her arms tightly around the teen hero's neck. "Did you miss me?"

Adrien blinked and tried to unravel himself from Chloe. "But I just saw you in class three minutes ago."

"Such a long time to be parted from _moi_ ," Chloe said dramatically, fortunately removing her arms from Adrien's neck and unfortunately, reattaching them to his hips.

Out of the corner of his eye, Adrien spotted Alya, watching the scene with a mix of amusement and disgust, and Marinette, beet red and fuming silently. He turned back to the... _annoying_ blonde and tried to pry her arms off him. _I need a crow bar to get her arms off!_ He thought, finally managing to push her arms away.

"Adrikins! Why don't we go off to the most romantic restaurant in the city? Daddy will pay for it- don't forget, he's the mayor," Chloe drawled, dragging a hand down Adrien's arm.

"It's impossible to forget," Alya snapped, marching over to join their conversation, dragging Marinette with her, "when that's all you mention every single day!"

Chloe gasped. "That's rude! I have to talk about my wonderful self too, you know." She stared Marinette and Alya up and down, her gaze disapproving. "At least I HAVE a wonderful self. And some fashion sense. I mean, look at Maritrash!"

She cackled evilly and Adrien felt a strong pang of dislike for the blonde. Marinette looked like she might burst into tears, but at the same time like she might attack Chloe, Alya looked plain annoyed. But Marinette and Alya were extremely nice- they didn't deserve to be treated that way by Chloe, especially Marinette.

"Marinette."

The name slipped out of his mouth before he noticed it himself. The bluenette regarded him, still flushed, and Alya was beginning to look more and more amused, not to mention Nino. Chloe fought the urge to scream and managed a fake smile at her crush. "Sorry, did you say something, Adrien dear?"

"I said Marinette," he said. "Her name isn't Maritrash. It's Marinette."

Chloe scoffed. "She deserves the name Maritrash. It suits her better."

There was a bit of a pause and Adrien didn't know whether to scream at Chloe or let Alya do that herself, who looked like she might strangle the girl. He saw Kim, Max, Rose, and Juleka watching from the top of the steps, looking amused and showing sympathy.

But to everyone's surprise, Marinette spoke first.

"I- I- I'm Marinette," she managed, and Adrien noticed, she pointedly refused to look at him, "My name is Marinette, not Maritrash, I hope you know how to say a simple name."

Chloe didn't back down. "But the trash name suits you better! I mean, look at yourself!" She gestured wildly to Marinette, her hand flapping and voice rising, "I'm so glad I don't have to fish out clothes from the dumpster. Oh wait!" She mock gasped. "They're not from the dumpster? Your parents must have had to sell the entire shop to be able to afford _anything_ at all-"

"Chloe-" Alya started.

"Hey-" Adrien began.

"Whoa-" Nino said at the same time.

But Marinette absolutely snapped. "You do NOT insult my family!" She drew herself to her full height, which wasn't much (but Adrien would admit she looked intimidating) and glared heavily at Chloe. "I don't have to brag about my father's position to get what I want! I do it myself! I've got a wonderful family, thank you very much, and I don't need someone who has to use her father's name and position to get someone a damn _detention-"_ at this she gestured to a shell-shocked Alya- "And I don't... I don't... I don't have a past time of insulting people and trying to make them learn their place!"

Her voice cracked and she pushed through the crowd of people and bolted. Alya immediately followed, shouting her best friend's name. Everyone else was shocked- and amazed. Marinette had never stood up for herself like that.

"Damn," Nino breathed. "She's got sass."

And Adrien felt himself nodding along.

* * *

 _ **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

* * *

It was 7:00. Adrien had decided to make the best impression he could, as he never got the chance to eat with his father, and put on a pair of black jeans, a white short-sleeved collared shirt, and a black jacket over top. He fidgeted in the entrance to his mansion, waiting for his father.

And his father finally appeared. He was wearing almost the same thing as always, but with a heavy black coat over top. "Glad to see you're punctual," was all he said before they both headed to the limo.

The ride was short and soon they were seated, the wait staff evidently quicker than they would be for the average customer. Adrien thanked every server, and tried to talk and strike a conversation with his father, but to almost no avail. His father seemed to constantly talk strictly business, and Adrien's school schedule. How his Chinese was coming along. How fencing was going. How piano was. When he tried to tell him about a new song he'd learn, his father would say, "I was only concerned with the progress, not the specifics," and then move on.

He found himself enjoying this less and less than he thought he would. Blindly stabbing his steak with a fork, his father stood up and excused himself to 'take an important call'. Adrien hung his head in defeat and nodded; he should've known this wouldn't last.

To believe he had turned down meeting up with Ladybug for this.

 _"Plagg, claws out!" Perfect, model Adrien Agreste punched out his hand and the tiny black kwami vanished into the ring. Completing his transformation, he pulled out his baton, ready to contact Ladybug and tell her he couldn't make patrols tonight. She'd be able to handle it, right?_

 _He clicked a button through his glove, and after a few seconds of ringing, his Lady's face appeared. "...Chat..."_

 _"Ladybug," Chat interrupted, "I won't be on patrols tonight."_

 _Her voice almost cracked, almost tearing Chat's heart in two. "Is it because of me? Chat, I'm so sorry, I wanted to talk to you tonight-"_

 _"Nothing to do with you," Chat said quickly, although he was still feeling pained from the previous night. "Something came up for me."_

 _Her face showed the relief. "Oh._ Oh. _Sure Chat, have fun. I'll be fine."_

 _He grinned, his typical Cheshire cat grin. "Thanks, M'Lady!" As he shut off the monitor and released his transformation, he let out a long sigh. He knew Ladybug was making her best efforts to apologize, but he wasn't feeling it right now. He needed... time. So he let her go to do patrols._

 _He let her go, off on her own._

* * *

 ** _Only hate the road when you're missing home_**

* * *

"Maybe," Adrien mused aloud, "I should give up on her."

But he found it impossible. Ladybug was perfect- her confidence, determination, quick-thinking. As much as tried to be mad at Ladybug, it wasn't working. He forced the image of her, smiling and posing, out of his mind. "Tonight," he vowed, "will be Ladybug free." He would not think of the super-heroine; he was supposed to enjoy himself with his father, who we be back any second now. They'd sit down and have a tasty meal and talk about the fashion world.

There was a heart-splitting scream and a loud crash outside. Adrien jumped up from his seat, his curious side driving his legs to the door and throwing it open. He gaped at the sight of the very girl he was trying to forget, fighting a man who had a sword clutched in each hand and was dressed in a ridiculous purple and black samurai armor set.

"I am the Samurai!" he bellowed. "I am the BEST fighter, better than anyone else! Even you, Ladybug!"

His Lady gritted her teeth and swung her yo-yo out of her right hand, wrapping it around the handle of one of his swords and tugging it away. The Samurai didn't seem fazed, and produced another one out of thin air.

Ladybug frowned and turned towards the crowd of people watching the fight from the restaurant. "Get out of here! Save yourselves!" She sounded beat up and exhausted, like she had patrolled all night and been chasing this akuma for miles over rooftops. Several followed her orders, more stayed and video-taped the fight scene.

Adrien vanished back into the restaurant and ducked into the bathroom. Plagg flew out of his coat pocket. "I was an idiot," he growled.

"What else is new?" Plagg mumbled, flying a circle around Adrien's head.

The blond sighed. "Plagg, claws out!"

A newly transformed Chat Noir bounded out of the restaurant, thankfully unnoticed by other bystanders, and found himself struggling to move through the mob of people trying to hide for safety in the dining area. "Move!" he howled, no time for manners. Then a loud gasp fell over the crowd, followed by silence.

Terrified suddenly, Chat Noir burst into the area, the night sky cold and dark and the wind chilling. To his horror, the akuma was standing over Ladybug, a foot on her rib cage. Her yo-yo was discarded far down the road. Her head was tilted back to touch the black pavement.

There was a pool of blood at her left side.

A large pool of blood that made Chat Noir gag.

Ladybug was gritting her teeth, twisting and wincing under the Samurai's boot, but he only cackled evilly and raised his sword for the final blow.

 _"NOOOOOOOO!"_ Chat lunged with more power than he thought he had at the Samurai, who looked over, startled to see the new opponent. Chat foot-ball tackled him; the two went rolling down the road. He heard his Lady groan and he immediately pulled out his baton and rushed the Samurai. But the akuma was a well-trained Samurai and met him with full force.

Chat Noir put in all his fencing training and all his courage and rallied the Samurai; but it was impossible to beat him in a fight, he knew. _Think,_ he told himself and he spun his baton like a shield to prevent injury. _What would Ladybug do?_

He surveyed the opponent while he had the chance- the only thing that stuck out to him was a bracelet with a sword charm on it. _That must be the akuma._

Letting out a yell, he charged forwards, no intent of beating the Samurai by sword fighting. The akuma held out his sword, but Chat dug the end of his pole into the ground and extended it, pole-vaulting over him. The Samurai was luckily against a wall, so as Chat flew over the opponent he pressed his feet up against the wall and bounced back, slamming himself into the Samurai's back.

The two sprawled out on the ground, but his cat-like reflexes caused Chat to roll away- with the bracelet in hand. He quickly ran over to where his Lady's yo-yo was discarded, and then to Ladybug, who was laying on the ground, coughing. "My Lady," he choked, "Ladybug! _Ladybug_!"

"Chat..."

 _Thank god._ Chat Noir broke the bracelet charm and watched the purple butterfly flutter away. "You have to purify it, please, Ladybug, try." He put an arm under her arms and helped her stagger to her feet.

She nodded drowsily. "R... Right..." He handed her her yo-yo and she feebly tossed it at the butterfly, purifying it and releasing it. "Bye, butter... fly..."

Then she collapsed again, blood still leaking through her suit.

Chat cringed. "I've got to get you out of here." Reporters were beginning to show, including Alya from school, and questions flew right and left.

"Ladybug, how'd you get hurt?"

"Was that the toughest akuma yet?"

"Where was Chat Noir?"

The black cat had had enough. He wrapped one arm under Ladybug's back and another under her knees, and glared fiercely at the crowd. "Go away!" He shouted, not caring how rude he sounded at moment. "She's obviously hurt!" Pushing the butt of his baton into the ground, he vaulted away onto the rooftops, struggling to jump and hold his Lady (who was surprising light) at the same time.

The same re-occurring thought bounced through his brain.

 _Why'd I let her go like that?_

* * *

 ** _Only know you love her when you let her go_**

* * *

Chat landed on the roof of the Agreste mansion, unsure of where else to go. Convinced that no reporters were following and nobody else had seen, he crouched on a portion of the roof concealed to any midnight strollers. "My Lady," he urged. "You need help."

"Chat," she moaned. "Chat, it hurts... I'm so sorry..."

He shook his head in disbelief. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I should be apologizing. Now stay here. You're going to be _purr_ fectly fine."

Despite the bad pun she managed a smile and he dashed away, through the window to his bathroom, and grabbed several towels and a first aid kit and leaped out again, running across the roof. He saw her red suit again and knelt beside her, wrapping her legs and right side in towels to keep warm, then tugging the first aid kit out and rummaging through it. Grabbing some cloth, he realized he had no clue what he was doing, but pressed the cloth to her side all the same, determined to stop the bleeding.

"Chat," she wheezed again.

He shook his head. "Ladybug, save your strength. You're going to be fine, it's shallow, but bleeding a lot. That's all."

"Chat," she repeated. "I'm so, so sorry... You're my best friend, my partner..." Chat Noir's eyes widened and he didn't stop her as she kept talking. "I didn't realize what I said would've hurt you so much... I'm such a horrible partner."

"No, you're not!" Chat said loudly. "Ladybug, you're so strong, and I'd be nothing without you. You're a _purr_ fect partner, life would be a _cat_ astrophe without you... I know..." his throat tightened. "I..."

There was a beep in her earrings.

Scared suddenly, Chat looked at her ears; one dot left.

"Ladybug!" he cried. "Your transformation!"

But...

She had fallen unconscious.

Panic seized up in Chat's mind. His Lady was about to turn back into her normal self; her civilian self; and he couldn't just leave her alone- she was knocked out, she'd bleed out! He didn't know her identity so he couldn't bring her anywhere. He ran through every possibility in his mind of what to do, but nothing would work.

He was excited to see her, but not- he didn't want to break her trust. Chat's throat constricted and his eyes bugged as the beeping persistently went on, and then there was a flash of pinkish-red light.

He was scared.

So naturally, Chat Noir shut his eyes.

He felt her stir beneath his claws, but he wouldn't open his eyes. He was scared of what he would see. _I'll prepare myself,_ he thought miserably. _This is the girl I love. We were going to find out sometime. Just not in this condition._ He took a slow, shaky breath.

And opened his eyes.

 _It was Marinette._

Chat gawked at the girl in front of him, her black/blue hair in two perfect pigtails, her eyes closed, looking so peaceful it was like she was sleeping. His brain completely stopped; no way. It was her this WHOLE TIME. The quiet girl who sat behind him in class, the girl who stood up to Chloe, the girl who had the best snacks, the girl who was one of the best gamers he knew; the girl who nodded along to Alya's rants about her blog- _oh my god if Alya found out-_ the girl Nino and Nathaneal had had a crush on, the girl who was the class president.

This girl was Adrien's life.

He swallowed a lump in his throat. _He couldn't let her die._

A tired red kwami gasped and almost tumbled down the roof. "Even the suit's not invincible," she gasped quietly. "Oh, Mari..."

"I know where she lives," Chat rasped, finding his voice. The fairy nodded tiredly and fluttered into the handy side bag Marinette had strung over her shoulder.

Suddenly he knew exactly what to do. Making sure the bandaging he had applied was steady, he slowly stood, shock still invading and conquering his mind, pulling her up with him. Bounding over rooftops with her in hand, he found her house and went down through her balcony hatch.

The kwami flew back out of the bag and tried to tug some blankets up to her bed. Chat lay a towel down on the bed where her wounded side would be and set her down, the fairy pulling up blankets over top. Shaking, Chat managed to pull the blankets up and set the First Aid kit down by her bed.

The red fairy sat down on top of the blankets. She sighed softly. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

His throat dried. "I'm glad it was her."

And then he left.

 _The one, only time he had let her go was the time she was injured._

* * *

 ** _And you let her go_**

* * *

 **Hola! I'm Frost, new to the fandom. I had to try this (sorry for any/all angst) and I hope you enjoyed. The song was _Let Her Go_ (and yes, I listened to this on repeat as I wrote this. I might have cried)**

 **I'm continuing this story if I get some support, and drop ideas if you want. I really hope you enjoyed. This isn't over- please review, favourite, and follow!**


	2. I'd go too, Just for you

Marinette woke the next morning with her whole body aching and shivering. Moaning in discomfort, she rolled onto one side and then pain screamed at her and she moved onto her back. Clenching her teeth, the teen slowly, achingly sat up, wincing the entire time.

"Marinette! You're awake!" Tikki, the faithful kwami she was, flew above her partner's head and came to land in her outstretched hand.

The black and blue-haired girl rubbed her eyes and yawned, grasping at her side. "Tikki... Tikki, what happened?"

The little fairy's face fell. "Oh, Marinette..."

"Tikki? What is it? Why does my side..." Marinette looked down and a hand flew to her mouth. Her side had a long, shallow, red angry cut. The bleeding was no longer there, but a dark red used-to-be-white cloth was. Feeling sick, she turned away, hands covering her mouth. Marinette squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh my gosh..."

"Oh, Marinette..." Tikki flew in next to her partner's cheek and nuzzled. Marinette slowly began to cry, the tears running down her cheeks and dropping onto the blanket. Tikki sighed softly and rubbed her tiny hands over Marinette's cheeks in a soothing manner.

She heaved a long sob. "Oh, Tikki, what..."

The red kwami wavered. "You... Mari, you were fighting an akuma." She tilted her head down. "And Chat wasn't with you."

"He had somewhere else to be," Marinette said, remembering.

Tikki nodded encouragingly. "Yes, Mari. Well, he showed up... but when he did you had gotten hit. It would've been a lot worse, but the suit prevented a lot of... bad things from happening." She drew a breath. "And he got a first aid kit, and he took care of you..."

The realization dawned on Marinette in a flash. "Wait... Does this mean..." her voice dropped to a whisper. "He knows?"

"I'm so sorry, Marinette," Tikki started to ramble. "He kept coming back all night to check on you and make sure your cut was alright. Oh, I'm so sorry, it was the only way... Marinette, I'm so..."

But Tikki didn't need to apologize anymore. She looked up at her partner and saw Marinette's open hand cupped to her mouth, the tears falling quickly down her cheeks, her sobbing uncontrollable. Marinette started to sob; her partner knew who she was. Everything she'd ever dreaded. What if she wasn't good enough? She was just a baker's daughter. Would Chat not want to be her partner anymore?

"Marinette," the red kwami urged gently, "I really hate to tell you, but you have to go for school."

She swallowed. "R-Right, Tikki. Right."

In slow, robotic movements, the teen super heroine stood up, her cut not aching as much as she thought it would. She wrapped a fresh set of bandages around it and then forced herself to change clothes. Tikki helped, carrying her hair elastics to her, comb out some of her hair. Marinette felt lifeless. She sighed a long, mournful sigh. "Mari," Tikki mumbled, "It's okay. He doesn't hate you."

Marinette ignored her.

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Adrien stumbled to school the next day, exhausted. He had been up all night taking care of Ladybug- er, Marinette, and his energy was gone. Maybe he could leave and pretend he had a photo shoot. But he wanted to see Marinette again, to make sure she was okay.

He walked out of the limo and was rushed by Nino as soon as his feet hit the ground. "Dude," Nino said, "You look pooped."

"Feel like it, too," Adrien agreed. "I didn't get much sleep."

"No time to nap now," Nino warned. He pointed very subtle-like at Chloe Bourgeois, who was angrily stomping down the stairs. Adrien groaned internally but mustered up a false smile (he had lots of practice with those) as the blonde ran over, half angry, and half worshiping him.

"Adrien, honey!" Chloe squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. Adrien was too tired to throw them off. "How are you, my dearest?" Suddenly her mood swung. "Oh, there's Maritrash. She's going to pay for what you said to me!" Before the blond boy could protest, Chloe ran off to confront her victim.

Adrien sighed heavily. The DJ shook his head. "Poor girl. She's tough though, Mari. She'll be okay."

 _You have no idea,_ Adrien thought sadly. He was going to prepare to help Marinette- she'd had an awful night, and now knowing who she was, he realized how much stress she may have.

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Marinette was prepared for a screaming Chloe, a happy Alya, and a normal class.

She was not prepared for her squealing class mates and the absence of her best friend.

As soon as she was in view of her class mates, they all ran over to her, cheering and screaming. Rose and Juleka were saying something about how brave she was. Kim was saying it was kinda cool of her. Max just shrugged and said there was a 2.6% chance of her standing up to Chloe. Alix said, "You were so cool yesterday!" and suddenly Marinette felt overwhelmed with the popularity. She had just stood up to Chloe; it wasn't like she had won a world famous award, right?

"Guys," Marinette said tiredly, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "it was nothing, really-"

"But you stood up to her!" Rose said happily. "Nobody's ever done that!"

The black and blue-haired girl blushed. "Honestly, it's okay." Then she remembered what her Papa had given her on her way out the door. "Oh! I have macarons for every one!"

The class cheered and surged forwards for the box of deliciousness. Even Sabrina picked one before Chloe snatched it out of her hands and crushed it into a pile of crumbs on the floor. The happiness died as Chloe marched over to Marinette, seething.

Now this, Mari was prepared for. She steeled herself.

"Maritrash Dupain-Cheng," Chloe began, spitting and screaming, "You have made a fool of me for the last time! You're a worthless piece of trash and you may as well go home and just never come back. My Daddy's the Mayor, he'll get me whatever I want!"

The surrounding crowd gasped, and Chloe leaned back with a smug look on her face, which said _this is what happens when you stand up to me._ Marinette twitched but had the nerve and courage to glare at Chloe.

"I was going to offer you a macaron," she said simply. "But if you feel your Dad can get you one himself you obviously don't need one."

Several students snickered at the different shades of red Chloe's face was turning. "I'VE HAD IT!" she screeched. "Well guess what? Maritrash, you're no longer welcome at this school!"

Now she was confused. "Huh?"

"My Daddy," Chloe bragged, "the _Mayor,_ is in the building now, offering the school a new wing of classrooms." She glared evilly was a large smirk plastered on her face. "In exchange for one thing, of course."

Marinette's eyes widened. "You don't mean-"

"Yeah, Maritrash," Chloe snapped. "The school gets new classes and they're rid of one student- _you._ You're about to be expelled!"

Everyone gaped in shock as the blonde twirled in a circle. "I get rid of a pest, and the school gets more rooms! Win win!" Cackling evilly, Chloe spun once more and then put a hand on her hip with an extra large smirk on her face.

The poor girl was flabbergasted. "Uh, I... Uh... But... You can't..."

"Can I?" Chloe mocked with a fake pout. "I can!"

"Bull," Alya announced, showing herself for the first time that day. She turned to her best friend. "Sorry I'm late." Alya turned back to Chloe. "No way are you going to make Marinette leave the school because she _stood up to you._ "

Chloe's smirk got even wider. The bell rang for class but nobody cared- everybody kept watching the two best friends and their common enemy, eyes flitting back and forth like an interesting tennis match. Alya's face was reddening. Marinette whispered her best friend's name softly, like she couldn't believe it.

"They're all afraid to stand up to you," Alya ranted. "Because of this exact reason, your 'powerful Daddy'. And I'm sick of it. Mari finally has the courage to, and you want to kick her out of the school?"

"Hmm," Chloe thought. She smiled. "Yes!"

"Then I'm leaving too," Alya announced. A collective gasp rang out but the girl no longer cared. "I don't want to stay at a school where everyone is pushed around by a bully."

"Alya," Marinette urged, "you didn't have to-"

"BULLY?!" Chloe shrieked. "I'm not a bully! Everyone here likes me! I'm popular."

Marinette, summoning some courage, glared at her enemy. "You and I have a different definition of 'everyone' then."

A huge bout of arguments burst out, one between Chloe, Marinette, and Alya, and the rest of the students fought among themselves. Adrien, the observer, finally got sick of it and moved into the group.

"If she leaves the school," he said, but nobody heard him. Embarrassed, he raised his voice. "If Marinette leaves the school," he thundered, drawing everyone's attention, "so am I."

Another loud gasp.

Chloe shrieked. "But Adri-kins-"

"No buts, Chloe," Adrien interrupted. "My father would be more than eager to home school me again."

He hoped she wouldn't call as a bluff. In all honesty, he loved his school, and the people in it, and would never want to leave. But Chloe had crossed a line. He would NEVER go back to his house for home-schooling again.

"Same," Nino said quickly. Adrien shot him a grateful look. "I don't wanna be here in it's gonna be chaos."

"Me too." Surprisingly Juleka spoke up. "Marinette helped me when I needed it and Chloe just was rude to me. I don't want a school with Marinette."

Rose smiled brightly. "Same with me! Marinette is nothing but nice!"

"She was about to give up her spot for me in the Gaming Competition," Max said. "She deserves to stay."

Soon, every student was piping up with why Marinette should stay in class. Alya watched the scene in amazement. Marinette glanced back and forth, head whipping around quickly, and she felt like she would cry. "They're all standing up for me," she whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"SABRINA!" Chloe howled. "I'm sure she'll be expelled. Let's go."

But the red-head hesitated. Chloe rounded on her and Sabrina held up her hands in defense. "She didn't make me do her homework... Or anything... She's super nice."

Right when Chloe was about to explode with anger, Mme Bustier marched out angrily to the yard. "One or two students late, I can understand, but the whole class?! Inside, now!" And reluctantly everyone moved up the stairs, Marinette on the verge of tears of happiness, but dreading the moment she may be kicked out of the school.

* * *

 **Hey again guys! Hope you liked the update. It was fun to write! Thanks SO SO much for all the reviews and feedback! It honestly made my day! Next chapter will be up in less than a week. Ciao!~**


	3. We Fight For Her

"All right," Mme Bustier called, roughly hitting her palm on her desk, " _what in the world_ is going on?"

The class only blinked in surprise. They had never seen their teach in such an agitated state. Marinette hung her head sadly, and Alya rubbed her hand on her back comfortingly. Chloe had her arms crossed over her chest in a huff, and Adrien looked downright confused. Typical day?

Their teacher sighed. "Is nobody going to speak up? Or do I need to get the principal?"

Another moment of silence followed. Alya looked like she was debating jumping up in her seat and screaming the desperate situation to the world. Mme Bustier shook her head. "Fine, I'll-"

"Oh, teacher!" Chloe cried out loudly. She clutched her hands to the sides of her arms and pretended to shake. "They all ganged up on me! Marinette brought..." she screwed up her mouth, forcing out the word. "...TASTY treats." She said this like she would've said _manual labor._ "And when I wanted one, she refused to share!"

Marinette gasped and started to stand. "Wait, that's not-"

"Marinette," the teacher said firmly, "please allow Chloe to finish."

"But-"

"Yeah, Maritrash," Chloe hissed, cutting off Marinette's protesting. "Stop trying to hide the truth." Her smug, evil look vanished as soon as she looked back at Mme Bustier. "And then the class ganged up on me! They just started saying the school would be better off without me!" She began to sob dramatically, tucking her face in her hands, Sabrina nodding along.

Marinette tried to stand up again but Alya pulled her down, knowing she'd get herself in more trouble. Adrien glared. Marinette, _Ladybug,_ had a horrible night and did not deserve what she was going through now. Even worse, Chloe was twisting the truth, putting all the blame on Marinette and her class mates. Adrien felt a rush of sympathy for Marinette. Frustrated, he stood up in his seat.

"That's not how it happened," he argued.

Mme Bustier looked at him in surprise. He felt his class mate's eyes staring at the back of his head.

And to his surprise, Chloe nodded. "Yes, Mme Bustier. I'm sorry I forgot, but Adri-kins tried to stand up for me. Everyone drowned him out though."

"No," Adrien argued, surprising his class mates, the teacher, and himself. "I stood up for Marinette."

An awkward silence followed. Then Chloe mustered a fake smile. "Adrien, what do you mean?"

"Yes," Mme Bustier mused. "I thought Chloe was the one who needed people standing up for her."

Adrien took a deep breath, his sympathy for Marinette driving his courage. "No," he replied. "Chloe is twisting the truth to her advantage." Chloe opened her mouth to protest, but he continued. "Um, it started yesterday..."

He drove on with the whole story, about Marinette standing up to Chloe for insulting her parents, and then today, where she brought treats and stood up to Chloe again, and the girl threatened to get her expelled. He obviously left out the 'Marinette is Ladybug and I'm hyperventilating inside because I think I'm in love with her' bit. Mme Bustier's jaw hit the ground when he told her the rest of the students piped up, saying they didn't want a school without Marinette.

Adrien Agreste turned his blond head back to the girl he was defending and saw that she might cry again. He turned forward again, embarrassed. "Um... That's it," he finished lamely. He sat down uncomfortably.

"It's true," Alya piped up. Adrien shot her a grateful look. "Chloe said that her father was offering Mr. Damocles a new set of class rooms for the expulsion of Marinette."

Mme Bustier looked like a deer in headlights. She turned to Chloe. "Miss Bourgeois-"

The door burst open as the sound of heated argument swept through the classroom. Mr. Damocles was speaking aggressively with the Mayor. "Mayor Bourgeois," he was saying, "I cannot simply expel a student because it makes your daughter happy."

"I am offering a new wing of class rooms and equipment," the Mayor said, his voice strained. "Just for the expulsion of one student. Do you really want to pass up the offer and get on my bad side?"

"DADDY!" Chloe screeched, lunging at her father. "Oh, Daddy, they're all ganging up on me, calling me a liar. It's not true! Marinette is a bully. She needs to leave."

"Anything for my Princess," he reassured.

Marinette's quiet voice spoke up. "Excuse me, mister Mayor?"

The class fixated their eyes on Marinette as she spoke to the Mayor with the confidence of ladybug (something only Adrien knew). "Mayor Bourgeois, with all due respect, are you doing this because you feel I am a bad student, or because your daughter wishes it?"

Mr. Damocles raised his eyebrows as Alya clapped her friend on the back. Chloe shrieked in disgust. "She's so rude! DADDY~~~"

"I'm sorry," Mr. Damocles said. "I am declining your offer. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is an extremely hard-working student."

"FIRE HIM!" Chloe shrieked in outrage. "FIRE HIM!"

The Mayor looked extremely conflicted. "I-"

"Wait," Marinette interrupted. "I don't want all this fuss and problems over me. I'll... I'll leave."

"NO!" Alya demanded, standing up in her seat. She glared at Chloe. "We fight for her!"

Kim let out a hearty cheer, as if Alya had turned this into a battle zone. The rest of the class stood, all shouting their assent. Adrien included.

Marinette felt her cheeks burn.

Mr. Damocles smiled. "It seems we have a protest."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thanks so much for the reviews!~**


	4. Even the Strong Can Become the Weak

The Mayor cleared his throat. "Erm, Mr. Damocles, I would insist you accept my offer."

"And make them have better seats in class!" Chloe announced. "Mine's uncomfortable."

Mr. Damocles narrowed his eyes. "All for the expulsion of Ms. Dupain-Cheng?"

"No!" The class cried.

"Yes!" Chloe shrieked.

"No!" Marinette cried, standing up suddenly. She bit her lip. "I... I don't want... I don't want people in trouble because of me!"

She almost burst into tears and jumped out of her seat, tearing across the classroom and pushing past Mr. Damocles. She snatched her box of macarons on the way out. The door slammed and Adrien stood up immediately, followed by Alya, who both ran to the door in a flurry. Mme Bustier regained control of the class and stepped in front of the exit.

"Oh no you don't," she said firmly. "Back to your seats."

Alya gasped. "But Madame Bustier! She's my best friend and she's upset! I have to go help her!"

"Not during class time," she snapped. Then the teacher glared at the Mayor. "Speaking of which, this is the student's class time. I need to begin a lesson."

Mayor Bourgeois looked ready to argue, when the principal stepped in. "Mayor Bourgeois, we will... _discuss_ your preposition later."

"NO!" Chloe screeched. "We discuss it now! I want her gone!"

The Mayor of Paris looked exhausted and strained. Adrien stepped towards her teacher. "Madame? I have a photo shoot scheduled."

She knit her eyebrows. "I don't recall you saying anything."

"I, uh, it slipped my mind," Adrien said weakly.

She sighed. "Fine. Fine!"

Adrien thanked her and darted for the door, making Plagg squeak in his bag. He shot a last look at Alya, who's expression was one of envy and sympathy. He nodded at her and she did the same back. The blond shut the door behind him to arguing teachers and students alike.

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

"Marinette?" Adrien called, stepping out into the courtyard.

Plagg floated out from under the bag flap. "This is why I like cheese," he remarked dryly. "So much less emotions. Much tastier."

Adrien ignored him and called out his friend's name again. "Mari? Marinette?"

Then the small sound of sniffling filled the air. Adrien turned towards the noise and walked down the hall, to the library, and as he opened the door the noise got louder. "Marinette?" He called again. The sound stopped completely. _Maybe she heard me._ "Mari?..." He asked once more.

And then he saw a horrible sight. Marinette was curled up with her back to him by a book case, the case of treats discarded next to her, but as Adrien moved closer he noticed her eyes were red and puffy and... a purple butterfly outline was appearing around her eyes.

"No!" He cried, lunging forwards, but he was too late.

Marinette's sad eyes squeezed tight. "As... As you wish, Hawkmoth."

The dark purple dots encased her feet, then moved upwards so quickly Adrien jumped back. Plagg leaped back into his coat pocket as the newly akumatized Marinette stood up and faced the blond.

Her hair was still in its two signature pigtails, but with two long pink ribbons that fell to her waist and curled at the ends. A mask that looked like her Ladybug one but with pointy edges covered her face, the same pink she always wore, but with a black line down the middle of the mask and around her eyes. She had a black jumpsuit on with pink gloves and boots, the material tight to her body. The chest area down to the waist was pink, with a black heart in the middle. But the heart had a ruby red split down the midlde, jagged and cracking.

"I am the Victimizer," Marinette said confidently. The way she spoke reminded Adrien of Ladybug, the same confidence flowing from her like waves. This was no longer the quiet and stuttering Marinette. "I will show everyone how it feels to be the victim!"

Adrien gaped as the Victimizer turned on her heel and dashed down the hallway and out the library door.

Plagg flew out of the pocket. "Let me guess. Transform?"

"Yeah," Adrien squeaked hurriedly. "But I can't cleanse the akuma without Ladybug! And she's akumatized!"

"You'll figure it out," Plagg said before he was sucked into the ring. The black leather material covered Adrien and in a flash of light, Chat Noir was now there.

Chat Noir swallowed. "Let's go improvise."

* * *

 **I'm sorry that was late!~**

 **I feel the Lady Misfortune thing is really overused, so I tried something different. Hope you liked! :)**


	5. Bullies Become Victims

"Out!" Chat Noir gasped when he burst into the class room. The people in the room turned to face him in shock as he gasped in breath and glared Mr. Damocles in the eye. "One of your students is akumatized and is most likely targeting Miss Bourgeois. I ask you leave and get to safety!"

"Marinette?!" Alya gasped. She shot up in her seat. "No!"

Mr. Damocles's eyes widened. "Let's leave and wait for Ladybug. Thank you for your... er, timely arrival, Chat Noir."

Chat ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach that Ladybug would _not_ be coming any time soon. He ushered the kids outside, Chloe first, wailing about how Marinette was such a cry baby. As he saw the last student, Juleka, out of the class, he followed, but as Chloe tugged at the front door to the school, it was barricaded shut, for unknown reasons. Chloe cried out in anguish and kicked the door with her expensive shoe.

"Er, stay calm," Mr. Damocles suggested, staring pointedly at Chat Noir. "Where exactly is the student?"

"She-"

"Right here!"

Marinette's confident, cheery voice rang out through the court area. Everyone turned in horror and saw her, Marinette, the Victimizer, perched on the railing of the second story. Marinette's pink hair ribbons flapped in the wind. "Here I am!" she called again happily. "It's so nice to be missed!" She jumped, high, and landed, only a few paces from Chat Noir and the class. Her smile faded. "But you all look scared. Why?"

Chat noticed out of the corner of his eye that Alya had her phone out and was shakily recording, but turned to Marinette. "Mari! Mari, snap out of it!"

"I'm the Victimizer," Marinette repeated, the same happy tone. "Everyone will know what it feels like to be a victim! To be bullied!"

With that cry, she pointed her pink-gloved hand at the blonde girl, Chloe Bourgeois, and the pink ribbon in her hair extended and shot out, wrapping itself around Chloe's wrist. A pink light appeared, and then the ribbon retracted. In shock, Chat watched the effect it had on Chloe.

"But..." Chloe stared at the ground. "I... I don't want to feel weak! Don't call me ugly and cruel! I'm not! I'm not..." she collapsed on the ground, crying into her hands.

Everyone gaped at the sight as the Victimizer smiled. "Now you know how we all feel!"

"Hold it!" Chat Noir made his move.

Springing at Marinette- no, the Victimizer, he told himself- he pulled out his baton and swept at her legs, successfully knocking her off her feet. Surprised, but only for a second, Marinette's- _Victimizer's-_ hair ribbon shot out and wrapped itself around Chat's baton. With a sharp tug, Chat Noir went flying across the clearing, his baton whipping him back and forth as the Victimizer pleased.

She suddenly released, and he hit the wall with a smash. Groaning, he stood up again, clutching his baton tightly.

The Victimizer smiled, like nothing had happened. "You all know what it's like to feel bullied. I'll leave you here, then!" She jumped, the ribbons in her hair wrapping themselves around a railing and tugging her away. Chat gasped and was ready to follow when Alya called his name. "Chat!"

He turned.

"Where's Ladybug?" Alya pleaded. "She should be here! She needs to save Marinette!"

Chat's throat went dry. "She, uh..." his brain seemed to fail him. "We got a lead on Hawkmoth," he made up desperately. "And she was investigating that today. She's nowhere near here." Not wanting to be there any more, Chat slammed the butt of his baton into the ground and leaped after the Victimizer.

 **ML**

As he passed through town, all of Paris seemed to be sobbing on the ground.

Chat saw a woman with a young girl curled up at the sidewalk, crying into her hands. He saw a man, who had his head pressed to a brick wall, slamming his fist repeatedly into the wall, muttering something under his breath. _This has to stop,_ he thought miserably. But how was he supposed to do this without his Lady?

He finally caught up to her in the park, where her ribbon had just grabbed a police man's wrist and let go, leaving him abashed and ashamed. "Victimizer!" he howled, thrusting his baton outwards, hitting her in the side and knocking her into a bench. _This isn't Marinette. This isn't her. This isn't my Lady._

"I knew you'd come, Chat Noir!" she said excitedly. That's Mari for you- always with a smile.

He smirked painfully. "It'd be a _cat_ astrophe if anything happened to the rest of Paris."

With a yell, both ribbons darted at Chat, but with his cat-like reflexes he avoided the both. _What would Ladybug do?_ he thought desperately. _She'd find out what had the akuma in it and make a plan._

There didn't seem to be anything unusual about Marinette. Maybe her ribbons? No, those were her weapons. Wait, she had something clutched in her left hand. Narrowing his eyes, Chat spotted a crumbled macaron in her left hand. _That must be it._

"I'm in the mood for a snack!" he called, dashing at the villain. The Victimizer's eyes betrayed surprise for a split second before she jumped away, Chat Noir following quickly. The ribbons danced after him, trying to slow him down, but he weaved and dodged and jumped.

She landed on the roof of a building where there was a large tennis court and garden at the side. Chat puffed, slightly out of breath, but collected himself and threw a defensive stance out, shifting his baton.

"Out of breath, kitty?" she cooed.

 _He needed a plan._

And then he had one.

"Catch me if you can!" he called, leaping away.

The Victimizer growled and started to run after Chat Noir, but realizing he was too quick, sent her pink ribbons after him. _Good,_ he thought as he hit the pavement and darted around a corner. The ribbons were hot in pursuit.

He ducked another corner. Her ribbons seemed to be endless. He was hoping that she would end up having to follow him herself, but... this could work too.

With a couple quick turns, he passed the building the Victimizer was perched on, and saw that yes, her ribbons were endless. Here was the start of them. Risking a glance over his shoulder, he realized the ribbons were only a couple feet behind him. He jumped over the start of the ribbon, and the rest of it followed. Then he rolled back.

It was hard to explain, but the ribbons followed his movements, ending up in a huge tangled knot. The Victimizer screeched in fury, very un-Marinette like. "A bit tangled up?" He asked dryly, jumping up at the Victimizer.

Without her ribbons, surely she'd be kind of helpless, right? Maybe?

Chat met her back on the roof top, her seething. Dashing at her, he lunged for her left hand, but she pulled away. He needed to catch her now.

He looked at the tennis net. Maybe it could work.

"I'll take your Miraculous, Chat Noir!" she called, lunging at him again.

He jumped backwards to the net. "CATACLYSM!" he yelled, resting his hand on the strings that kept the net tightly attached to its posts. The strings vaporized. Snatching the net, he saw the Victimizer charging at him, and he side-stepped, throwing out the net. She gasped, tripping over herself and falling head-first into the net. Chat grabbed the macaron from her hand and crumbled it. It worked.

The black butterfly flew away.

Gasping, Chat Noir jumped and grabbed it in his hands, clasping it between the two. The famous question hung over his head.

"What now?"

* * *

 **I'd like to make a quick mention here to a review. The reviewer didn't understand why Marinette would suddenly become akumatized, as she has a higher self-esteem than that and is not one to back down. My answer is here.**

 **Marinette, yes, has a high self-esteem. But I was trying to stress her selflessness. Marinette did not like the idea of her friends and class mates getting into trouble because of her. All because of Chloe, someone who constantly bullies people and gets away with it.**

 **Hope that cleared it up :)**

 **And thank you for the lovely reviews!**


End file.
